Effie Calligaris
Euphemia Barbra Catharine "Effie" Calligaris-Richards is a major character on superhero dark comedy-drama Sweet and Vicious. Effie is the de facto female lead and is not only the fouding member but the leader of the vigilante lucky seven, The Darlings. As the leader, she assumes the masked identity of Pretty Princess to fight crime. At the age of 16, Effie is introduced into the series as the eldest daughter of two European immigrants who, after being involved in a bizarre incident, became an assassin/vigilante. She is also the granddaughter of famed agents Naani Solo and Napoleon Solo on her mother's side. She is an Grammy award winning singer-songwriter and musician. She graduated from Sarah Lawrence College of Liberal Arts with a 4.0. She is an alumna and crowned one of the two valedvictorians-alongside best friend and fashion chemist Georgie Monroe-of Constance M. Lee Academic High School. She is the leader of the school's glee club as well as a founding member of the school's creative writing club and glee club having later recruit George Carter as co-captain of the glee club. Effie is of Mexican, Brazilian, Puerto Rican, Cuban, French, Italian, Greek, Armenian, Pakistani, and English heritage and is portrayed as a quiet and introverted beautiful Euro-Hispanic girl, but a talented young woman and an aspiring pop star and talented writer; she is feminine, glamorous, graceful, and open-minded. She was raised in a Jewish/Christian Orthodox household by a Italian-French born father from Sicily and to a mother who is of Greek, Hispanic, Pakistani Armenian, Israeli, Brazilian and English heritage. She has two younger sisters Hominska and Kamala. Her father is an immigrant from Sicily, Italy and her mother is an immigrant from the Pakistani city of Karachi. Because of this, her mother and father aren't in touch with their family back home. Effie is very feminine and extremely introverted as she doesn't like it when guys stare at her for being so beautiful. She loves the spotlight and loves to sing her heart out. Later on, she is shown to come out of the shell and becomes a bit more confident. She has had conflicted feelings for science prodigy George Carter since she met him in Pilot. He proposes to her in Brawl In the Family Pt. 2 in which she accepts. The two postpone the wedding when Daphne gets into an accident. The two get married in Getting Married Today. In Biscotti and Brazil, Effie is now a student at Sarah Lawrence Liberal Arts College and struggling to fit into new adjustments with her newlywed husband George. She gets off a rough start with fellow college student and aspiring screenwriter Lucy Campbell. During this time, Effie begins an embark on her music career by writing songs for Zoe's idol, singer and dancer Alonce`. In the tenth and final season, it is revealed that her music career is successful but despite this, her marriage with George is very troubling. Since she can't stay in her apartment with George, she returns to Cranbrook to find out that her parents are expecting another baby and to relaunch the education arts committee which was shut down by Sister Ernestine. However, with her father's advice, she decides to return to New York to work out things with George. After talking, the two sing a duet together and end up sleeping together, therefore rekindling their romance. She later on signs a contract to Warner Music Group after a talent manager catches her singing "A Thousand Miles". In the series finale, Forever In Our Hearts, it is revealed in 2025 that she is now a successful Grammy Award singer, happily married to best friend and soulmate/true love/love of her life, George Carter, revealed to have two children with her husband, already was a surrogate to Shira and Adena's triplets is now a surrogate for her two gay best friends, Avery and Quinn. At the end, her dreams has finally accomplished and all the things she went through and worked hard for have finally paid off. She is portrayed actress and model Alexis Bledel. Biography Early Life Euphemia Barbra Catharine Calligaris is a Euro-Hispanic American born in Jersey City, New Jersey, the daughter of Matteo Calligaris and Portia Calligaris. Her father is a Sicilian immigrant who moved to the U.S. to study art and history and her mother is a Pakistani immigrant who came to North America for a better life. In kindergarten, Effie met Lina Santillan who went on to become Effie's best friend. Lina is the daughter of Mexican-Americans raised in a Catholice household. Euphemia Barbra Catharine Calligaris is a Euro-Hispanic American born in Cranbrook, New Jersey, the eldest daughter of an Italian-French immigrant named who was born in Lyon, France but raised in the Italian city of Sicily and to a woman named Portia Calligaris who is an immigrant from Karachi, Pakistan although born in the Greek capital, Hellenic Republic; Portia is of Pakistani, Armenian, Greek, Israeli, Hispanic, and English heritage. Her parents later had two more daughters, Hominska Harper Calligaris and Kamala Camille Calligaris. Effie was taught to speak Greek and Arabic unlike her sisters who grew up speaking English. She was raised in a Jewish-Christian Orthodox household. Due to her parents being immigrants from Europe and aren't in touch with family back home and consequently, she sometimes felt lonely growing up and hopes for her children to grow up in a big, extended family. New Beginnings & Coming of Age Becoming Superhuman After receiving detention for hiding in a closet while reading a book, on her first day of school, the school is under attack by an evil band of ninjas. She hides in a room with her fellow detention buddies-Zoe, Chloe, Willow, Auli'l, Shira and Georgie. Personality Effie is described Powers & Abilities *